


The Fire

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-06
Updated: 2000-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A young Benton Fraser learns how to build a fire





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

The Fire

This story has been sitting idly in a notebook for the  
past few  
months, I figured I would go ahead and post it.  Bad decision?   
You decide, then EMAIL ME!  I live for feedback.

I have come to the conclusion that unfortunately, I lack the patience to write a longer story.  Weird, eh? 

Disclaimer:  Robert and Benton Fraser both belong to Alliance, among other people.  I just borrowed them. 

Rated:  PG. 

Spoilers:  In _North_ , Fraser tells Ray how he learned how to make a fire.  Therefore, spoilers for the episode. 

* * *

The Fire

by ShrinkingViolet

* * *

Six year old Benton Fraser stumbled into the woods after his father.  He forced his short legs to take longer and longer steps, attempting to keep up.  When he stumbled, Ben didn't cry out. 

Tall and handsome, Constable Robert Fraser paused in a small clearing.  The younger Fraser stumbled in after him and looked up with big, blue eyes.  The older man crouched down beside him and took one of the boy's small fists and pressed something into it, then stood.  Then he was gone, and Ben was all alone. 

The young boy sat down on a fallen log and stared at what he held:  a book of matches. 

* * *

Ben's small hands fumbled clumsily with a matchstick, striking it against the box and dropping it down onto the small pile of twigs and leaves he had gathered but it went out, leaving a small strand of smoke to drift away into the wind.  Again and again Ben tried, until his fingers were sore and tears streamed down his face.  His dark lashed eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep, ragged breath. 

He took something out of the small box and held it in front of his face.  It was the last match.  He tucked it away and carefully rearranged the pile.  That done, he took a deep breath and struck it. 

A small flame appeared and Ben blew on it gently.  It grew slowly but steadily, fed by the sticks the young boy patiently fed iut.  Soon, he had a respectable blaze burning, large enough to warm his chilled hands.  He awkwardly curled his body protectively around it, more dry wood at arm's reach, and fell into a light sleep. 

* * *

"Ben."  A large hand shook him gently and Ben woke. 

"Dad?"  He asked, blinking to adjust his eyes to the newly fallen darkness.  His father crouched beside him and helped Ben climb to his feet. 

"It's a good fire, son." 

"Thanks, Daaaaadd....."  Benton yawned and Bob picked him up. 

"Let's go home." 

* * *

Email Me

 shrinkingviolet@freehomepage.com

Back to the Hexwood Archive  
To ShrinkingViolet's  
Sentinel fan fictionb 


End file.
